In which there is the flu, blood, and cake
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Four short Alucard X Integra drabbles that I did for fun. They include the flu and baking. Enjoy and Review please.
1. Illness

More Integra Alucard-y-ness. I enjoy writing them when she's younger and it's not quite romantic. These drabbles are just very fun for me to write and so I keep doing them, mostly because right now i'm incredibly inspired. Hopefully you all enjoy them too. **Read and Review Please:D**

Disclaimer: Hellsing and related characters do not belong to me but to their repected owners. These ideas however, are all mine.

* * *

Integra moaned in her bed. She rolled around like a helpless creature. Like a butterfly with its wings removed. She sat up breathing heavily and called for her butler. Integra was sick. She felt her temperature rising with each tick of the clock in her bedroom. She called for Walter again and when he did not answer she climbed out of bed in her chiffon nightgown and padded out into the dark hallway. The Hall reached endlessly into the darkness and she frowned at it. Her feet felt cold on the checkered tile of the hallway. The moonlight shone through a window in the opposite direction of the darker portion of the hall. 

"Walter!" she called and when no response, no clicking of fine leather shoes on tile, came she fumed and began down the hallway. "I'm sick!" she yelled and her voice rebounded off the polished wood around her.

"If you're ill you should stay in bed," a voice behind her said and Integra spun around to look at the vampire. "Are you a child? Why all the shouting at this ungodly hour, Master?"

Alucard smirked at her and Integra frowned. "Where's Walter? I'm sick," she told her pet and began her trek back to her bedroom.

"Ah, he is sleeping no doubt. This is the middle of the night," The vampire followed behind his master. When she shut her bedroom door in his face he simply walked through it, still smirking.

"Who will bring me medicine?" Integra asked and suddenly she did feel very childish. She had relied on her father and Walter so much that she found she couldn't do anything herself. She was almost thirteen and she was still expecting Walter to administer medication. She turned around and left her bedroom again. "I'll get it myself," Integra decided and left the vampire standing in her bedroom.

Time passed and the vampire stood waiting for his little master in the bedroom. When she did not return he ventured down to the infirmary himself and found her on the floor. Without a word the vampire scooped her up and made his way back up the stairs with her. She was sick, he could tell. Her body was much to warm in his arms and she was sweating even in the cool air of the manor.

Alucard took the girl into her bedroom and set her into her bed gently. She moaned and rolled over. "I'm so cold, Alucard." she whined and he pulled the covers to her chin. Then, with careful precision he pulled a white glove from his hand, finger by finger, and placed a cold hand to his master's forehead. She calmed and smiled slightly.

"Thank you…" she whispered and soon fell back into a deep sleep. She dreamed of the vampire sitting next to her all night watching her and the moon alternately, but when she awoke she only found flu medication on her bedside table and a vacant chair.


	2. Cakes

Alucard followed his master to the kitchen. She pulled a stepping stool from a pantry and set it up at the counter. She held in her small hands a recipe for a cake. A birthday cake to be exact. Walter's birthday was rapidly approaching and Integra felt a need to bake the old butler a cake. Integra put an apron on and instructed her vampire to tie it for her, he did so deftly and smirked as she let her long blond hair fall back to where it lay. It smelled of strawberries and Alucard inhaled deeply from it.

"Get these ingredients," she instructed her vampire, turning to him as she handed him the list of ingredients. The vampire looked at them and loped off to retrieve them as Integra carefully lifted the mixer to the counter. Alucard watched her a moment to make sure his little master would not drop the heavy machine on herself and when she settled it on the countertop he moved to the pantry and fridge.

Integra let her vampire bring the ingredients to her and then began mixing them in the mixer. Alucard watched the mixer as his master added ingredients to it. He watched as she cranked the speed of the mixer up until it began tossing bits of sugar and egg at the two. When this happened Integra turned it down and looked at her vampire covered in batter. She smiled at him and he wiped a glob of batter from his cheek. Then, he held it out to her and Integra licked it away with a smile. He smirked in return and continued doing as she commanded to bake the butler a cake.


	3. Blood

Integra watched the blood from her finger drip onto her dress. She looked at the bleeding appendage and simply stuck it in her mouth and swallowed the excess blood until the taste of coins became too much for her to handle. She loathed the taste and it made her sick to her stomach. In the meantime, Alucard relished it. He came then, from the darkest shadow on the floor, and filled the room with his smirking and a chuckle.

"Why Master," he smirked and looked at the letter opener on which she had cut her finger and the torn glove on the desk. "Are you injured?"

Integra acknowledged him with a look and held her finger up to him. His eyes widened and he smiled his crazy smile. The blood ran down the palm of her hand as she let the wound bleed out and tiny droplets soaked her sleeve. Alucard took the letter opener in his hand and licked the blood from it with a relished look. He smirked at his master and walked around his desk.

"Alucard, this may not be appropriate," she told him before he came all the way around.

"I'll be the judge of that," He said and continued. He could smell her blood. He could smell all of it now, not just the portion exposed to the air. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he bent down to be eye level with her.

Alucard carefully unbuttoned her sleeve and rolled it up to her elbow. She watched him with large blue eyes and a hint of a smirk on her lips, as if at any moment she would yank her finger from his grip and laugh in his face. Alucard gulped and paused, removing his glove.

"No stains," he smirked and took her wrist in his cool hand. Integra watched him and finally took a deep breath, it rattled in her throat. Alucard looked up at her and then opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out and the tip touching just her fingerprint. He lingered and then finally pulled his tongue back into his mouth. He left a trail of bloody saliva from her finger to his lips. Integra tried to pull away her hand from him and he held her tight.

"Shh," he told her and smirked. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sir Integra."

"Oh…" she frowned and turned her head away to look out the window as he worked.

Alucard took her finger into his maw, wrapping his tongue around the wound and prodding it until Integra winced and frowned at him, finally pulling her finger from his lips and standing. She brushed past him saying something about the infirmary. Alucard felt her heartbeat quicken as she left and he smiled.


	4. Bonus: Coffin

I was going to do these in segments of three, so this is something like a bonus chapter. It's a bit different than my others. Hopefully still enjoyable.

* * *

Integra spent as much free time as she could to explore the manor to its full extent. She found various extra rooms and storage areas in the sub- basement. In those rooms she found pictures and she found old clothes. The final room she encountered seemed colder than the others, and larger. She ventured in, the light from the hallway the only light in the room. In the room she saw only a chair and a box covered by a cloth. She moved toward it curiously. She was sure now that this room belonged to the vampire and surely he would be upset at her investigation.

Integra uncovered the coffin and looked at the polished black surface. She could see herself in the coffin and it unnerved her a bit. She found it odd that the man she saw so often slept in this box. She read the inscription quietly to herself and ran a hand over the coffin.

Then, suddenly, Alucard's gloved hand reached out and stopped her from doing much else. She looked up frightened of the vampire for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and tried to pull her arm away from him.

"Alucard, let go," she ordered her vampire and glared with as much anger as her thirteen-year- old face could manage. "Alucard!"

"This is something important to me, Integra," he said to her leaving the words 'Sir' and 'Master' off. He sighed and glared at her with red eyes, holding her arm tightly in his grip. "You should have more respect for people's things."

Integra gulped. Now he was angry. She wondered if he would hurt her or if he would simply tell her to run along and never to come back. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a creak and turned to see the lid of the coffin opening.

"If you're interested in it, then why don't you try it out?" The vampire gave an insane smirk and pushed the girl into the coffin and she screamed landing inside the soft coffin and then he shut the lid. Inside the coffin the girl screamed and banged on the lid, but to no avail. The vampire sat, legs crossed, on top of it.

Alucard left her in the coffin indefinitely. Integra had finally lost track of time when Walter saved her, screaming at the vampire as the coffin opened up to reveal light.


End file.
